


Brothers

by Angelfire115



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelfire115/pseuds/Angelfire115
Summary: Tommy has a request for Ghostbur after a bad day (sort of)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 255





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They are brothers your honour

Dream had come by again that day. As per usual, they hung out, they talked and at times laughed. However, Tommy was finding it harder and harder to laugh with the masked man. Going from bawling out tears of joy from something absolutely stupid he would do and say now became dry huffs of laughter that barely reached two syllables. 

It became harder and harder to smile, harder and harder to react even to the most stupidest things that Tommy would usually find ridiculously hilarious. With or without Dream there, it just became harder. 

Dream began to notice this and instead of asking if he was okay, like the psychopath he was, he decided to take it personally. It started off with a 'Hey' from Tommy as he saw the lingering figure of the green man come by at sunset. It was a disappointed hey since this would be around the time Dream would blow up his stuff. 

Dream gave no response to the weak greeting and didn't immediately make a hole. He instead approached the tall blonde who seemed small compared to Dreams confidence and stature. Leaning slightly in, the porcelain mask only 5 inches away from the boy. 

"Are you sad Tommy?". He asked.

Tommy widened his eyes for a moment but scoffed right after, looking away in a small grimace. "I'm not sad, just annoyed you show up all the time to blow up my shit". Tommy bit back, he didn't mean to be snappy. Dream didn't like it when he was snippy and cringed internally when Dream tilted his head a little. 

"I think you are sad Tommy". He exclaimed, retracting back. 

"I'm not sad, I'm never sad, I'm a big man with too much time on his hands to be sad". He shouted but instantly shut his mouth, regretting his decision to raise his voice when Dream was right there. 

"I dunno Tommy, you're so dull now. Even your eye colour is fading, you laugh less and talk less. You're sad, is it because I'm always here?". Tommy wished he would just drop it, he's said several times he wasn't sad. He did notice however, how Dream didn't yell or correct him once over his snappy tone and bad attitude. It was really weird. 

"I-... I don't know". Tommy decided to answer semi truthfully. It was true though, he was getting more sadder by the day. Whenever Dream would come by, it barely brang joy or even anger. He just felt.... Numb.

Maybe Dream had really broken him, like he always wanted him to do. 

"You're sad because of me, how ungrateful". Before Tommy could process what he had heard, a sudden harsh punch to the gut made him keel over. He fell down on his knees roughly which jostled the bruise probably forming on his stomach now. 

"You are an ungrateful little shit. I have worked on coming back here over and over again. How dare you be sad by my presence when I'm the only one who shows up". Dream kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into the sand. Tommy was almost blacked out from the sudden kick and pain but unfortunately he wasn't yet. 

The world was blurring around him though he could still hear footsteps and see the silhouette of someone approaching him. He wanted to run, he could feel hot tears start to fall from the pain but he couldn't move, he could barely breath. He tries to crawl but another sharp pain erupted as he was then kick in the gut, right in the same place he was punched. 

It knocked the wind out of him, making him wheeze for air as it struggled to travel back in his lungs. He was suddenly roughly pushed to lay on his back, a boot coming down on his chest harshly, almost breaking it. He felt blood start to form as he could feel something breaking in him. Or it could be the fact he bit his tongue harshly as he was stomped on. 

"You are a pathetic weak child, you should be lucky I put pity on you. You are nothing when it comes to me Tommy, nothing!!". The boot was roughly removed, Tommy only response was harsh breathing and raspy wheezes. The world was still blurry but he noticed the figure of Dream starting to leave. "I'll be back tomorrow for your things". He spoke angrily as he went back to the portal, passing through it without looking back. 

Now Tommy was alone, beaten and bruised, blood leaking from his mouth. At this moment he felt like he could die. He felt like he should die. It'd be easier. No one cared and Dream was a psychopath. Still, he couldn't let that bastard win yet. He still had some fight in him, he thinks. 

Tommy slipped in and out of consciousness for a while. He couldn't properly black out thanks to the wounds on him, that ached too much to let him. He didn't know how long he was there but soon, he shot his eyes open and he had the strength to move. 

It hurt like a bitch, his chest was still in pain and his stomach was killing him with the bruises. He couldn't move much or far as he was only able to sit himself up and lean against a log. Once again, he watched as the sun began to set and he sat in painful silence. His breathing felt heavy and hurt like hell but he needed oxygen to live after all. 

He started to grow jealous of Ghostburs incorporeal state. No one could touch him unless he allowed it. And he could fly and go through walls. He had no memories of the bad which seemed nice as well. 

It made him wonder if he would become something like Ghostbur if he were to die. 

"Hello Tommy". 

Speak of the devil, lurking from behind the Tnret. He had a wide smile but as he looked to Tommy, he could see so many things wrong. 

"Tommy? What happened? You're injured". Ghostbur floated to Tommy's side, look of worry painted on his face. "It's nothing Ghostbur, just tripped and fell is all, I'm fine". He lied but knowing the Ghost, he believed it. It didn't alleviate his worry however. "Okay but you're still in bad shape, let's get you fixed up". With another smile and clap of his hands, Ghostbur rushed to get some medical supplies. 

Soon he arrived back with some and started treating Tommy's injuries. Tommy was honestly surprised he knew how. He collected an ice pack, bandages and more before wrapping Tommy's stomach and applying bandages to small cuts he had on his face. Tommy held the ice pack against his stomach for the bruise he had. And another to his chest that also starting bruising from the boot Dream slammed into his chest. 

He hissed when he first put them there but soon the pain started numbing thanks to the cold. Ghostbur busily put away the first aid kit he found and then decided to sit by his brother, humming to himself happily. "Thanks Ghostbur". Tommy decided to say, after a few moments of silence. Ghostbur looked to Tommy and smiled widely. "It's no problem Tommy, anything for my little brother". 

Tommy smiled a smidge at that. They were brothers, raised together and even he raised him, when he was alive. He missed Wilbur more then anything. Well actually, he did miss everything. He missed L'Manburg, he missed Tubbo, he missed his friends, he missed his Dad, he even slightly missed Techno. 

He hated being there, he hated Dream, he hated the beatings, he hated explosions, he hated having to give up his hard earned stuff for that monster. If anything he should just leave but he knew Dream would just try and look for him and then punish him all over again. There wasn't a place he could go. He could run as far as he could and still be found. 

He hated it, he just wanted to go home. 

He didn't notice the tears till they were already falling. He hugged himself tighter even if the bruises got jostled and it hurt, he didn't care. He cried silently, at times making a few sounds and shaking like crazy. Ghostbur soon noticed and Tommy could feel a hand on his shoulder. "Tommy what's wrong? Is it your wounds? Do they hurt? It's okay, they'll feel better soon, here have some blue". 

Blue dye was put into Tommy's hand and it soon turned into a dark ocean blue, sucking up all the sadness. He was still sad but for some reason, his blue worked. Maybe it was a ghost thing, he could somehow take away sadness with this magical blue he had. It was weird but he was glad Ghostbur was there. He was always glad Ghostbur was there, even if he was only a fragment of his brother and at times nothing like him, he was still glad he was there. He'd never admit it though. 

Something came to Tommy's mind in that moment, he knew it'd be embarrassing but he was past that point now. Ghostbur wouldn't judge him anyway, he'd be happy for it actually. So Tommy took a deep breath, pocketing the blue he was given. 

"Hey Ghostbur?". Tommy asked and the happy phantom turned his attention to him. "Yes Tommy?". He answered.

Tommy knew this was going to be embarrassing, but he really needed it right now. "Y-you're corporeal right? Like you can still touch people and people can touch you?". Ghostbur tilted his head, thinking for a moment. "Yeah, I can go from being incorporeal to corporeal if I wanted too. It helps me go through walls and stuff which is fun or it can help me hug Friend and my son and other friends". Ghostbur explained happily, he didn't know where Tommy was going with this but he was happy to explain anyway. 

"I... Can you...?". Tommy couldn't even say it. It was so embarrassing even if Ghostburs his brother, he had never asked for something like this in a long time, not since he was 5. At this point, he couldn't ask so be tried a different approach. 

He shifted himself to face Ghostbur though it took a lot more effort then he thought it'd be with the bruises. Ghostbur noticed him shifting and almost said against it but the look on Tommy's face said otherwise. He looked determined but uneasy. His face was glowing a light red too which was strange. "Tommy you're all red, are you sick?". Ghostbur asked, placing a hand to Tommy's head to check. Tommy immediately pushed the hand away with a scowl. "I'm not sick it's just... Can you just turn this way, I need.... I need to do something". 

Ghostbur still didn't understand but did as he was told. Turning himself to face Tommy. He was still clueless but was happy either way. He did wonder what this was about but he'd give Tommy time he needed to work out what he wanted. 

Tommy still looked conflicted, his face still glowing a red colour. It stirred something in Ghostbur, his worry for his brother worsened.

However before he could voice his concern anymore, Tommy leaped forward, wrapping his arms around the ghost. It was a hug, a hug Ghostbur didn't expect. 

The last time he hugged his brother was in exile. Tommy woke up screaming from a nightmare and was having a panic attack. Wilbur was there immediately, hugging and calming his brother. Holding him close to his chest till Tommy finally calmed down enough to sleep. Afterwards, Wilbur played on his guitar to help Tommy sleep better. Warding away all the nightmares so his little brother could sleep in peace. 

Ghostbur only saw vague descriptions of that day but he still remembered them. Without hesitation he hugged his brother back, a smile on his face as he gently laid his head in Tommy's greasy blonde hair. Tommy relaxed more in Ghostburs embrace but he was still crying. Shaking even as he let himself fall deeper into the hug. 

Ghostbur was cold since he was dead but it reminded him a bit of Wilbur. The old Wilbur, how he hugged him, how he pet his hair that Ghostbur was currently doing. How he hummed a soft tune in his hair. It was so much like Wilbur and Tommy couldn't help but shake and cry. And for once, in so long, he felt so happy. 

Tommy soon passed out from exhaustion, but he still held onto Ghostbur. Ghostbur moved both him and Tommy, leaning against a log as Tommy laid most of his body on the ghost. His head laying on his chest, curling up close to the ghost. Ghostbur didn't mind, he was happy to have his brother in his arms. He continued petting his hair, his other hand on his back and hummed softly as he watched the sun slowly fall on the horizon. He'd cherish this moment for as long as he was dead. 

\--------

Next morning, Tommy awoke, groggily and annoyingly cold as he always was. But he was comfortable and holding onto something. His memory quickly resurfaced and he remembered he was in the embrace of his ghost brother. How could he forget? He practically almost tackled his brother in a hug and fell asleep in the embrace, how embarrassing. He shifted a smidge, wondering if he could get out. 

"Oh you're awake Tommy". Suddenly the echo of Ghostburs voice brought his head to look up. Ghostbur was smiling as usual as he held his brother. "Oh yeah, I am uh". Tommy had also forgotten that Ghostbur didn't sleep. Or at least he could but he didn't have too. He must have stayed up the entire night holding him. Honestly it warmed Tommy's heart knowing his brother never let go or left him alone even for the entire night. 

But he was a big man, big men didn't need to feel warm. He let go of his brother, moving off of him which Ghostbur didn't argue about and swiftly let his brother go. Tommy stretched, his limbs cracked. Unfortunately, since there was so much to forget anyway, he forgot about the bruise and once he stretched the pain went through his stomach and chest. He winced and almost cried out as he caved back in, avoiding to stretch the pain further. 

"Oh Tommy be careful, you're still recovering. Here I'll go get some more ice packs". Ghostbur swiftly flew to the storage house they had that Ghostbur made. He made it for Tommy to sleep in but Tommy refused so now they use it to store things he was allowed to keep by Dreams standards. 

He soon came back, another cold ice pack in hand he gave to Tommy. Tommy accepted and placed it on his stomach. He winced again at the cold sensation but relaxed soon after as the ice pack did its job. He sighed heavily, both people, alive and dead, relieved. He looked back up to Ghostbur who still floated near him, Ghostbur smiled to him back. Tommy quickly looked away, embarrassed heavily by yesterday's occurrence. 

"Hey Tommy, since you can't move properly, I'm going to go find some food for you, I'll be back soon okay?". Though Tommy was stubborn, he knew he wasn't, in any way, capable of hunting right now so he nodded reluctantly. Ghostbur soon floated towards the forest but stopped in his tracks. Tommy looked up, confused why he stopped all of a sudden. 

"Oh and Tommy, if you ever need a hug again don't be afraid to ask okay? I'm always happy to give hugs, especially to my favourite little brother". He hugged himself and swayed as he said the last bit in a cutesy voice. Tommy's face ran red again, both from embarrassment and anger as he scowled angrily. "Shut the fuck up Ghostbur!!". He called back as Ghostbur flew away laughing happily after teasing his brother. 

Tommy slumped back, angrily as his face was still red. He hated that feeling of embarrassment. He was sixteen, a grown adult in his eyes even if he was years off. He didn't need hugs, even if he was the one to start it the day before. 

Still, even if he hated the embarassment, he didn't hate the hug. He smiled, even if it was small. He did know, however, that Ghostbur will never let this go and he grimaced on how that was going to go.


	2. Nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muffins apparently let things slip out Tommy didn't mean to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, brothers was supposed to be a oneshot only thing but, I got ideas so here comes another.

Far away, on a calming beach covered in landmarks and man-made structures, you can hear the humming of an echoing voice. The voice belonging to the local ghost of the area, Ghostbur. 

Ghostbur was in Logstedshire, happily humming away as he collected some carrots from the nearby village, intent on giving them to his younger brother, Tommy, who had been on his vacation (Exile) for quite some time now. It was strange for such a holiday to last for so long but Tommy barely complained about it anymore. Though he was thinner and paler, probably even slightly less happy and loud the usual, Ghostbur was sure his brother was doing alright. 

And besides, if it got worse, he'd find Techno or Phil to help if Ghostbur couldn't. He was close to calling them after an incident that happened weeks prior when Ghostbur found Tommy covered in bruises. Some looked boot shaped and nothing like how Tommy described as an accident. Ghostbur may have been naive but he wasn't dumb. Still, he kept it to himself, knowing Tommy would be too prideful to admit he was wrong or lying or any of the truth of the matter, so he kept it, even if it felt oh so wrong. 

You see, the only reason he stopped himself from calling the rest of the family over was because Tommy decided to collapse in an embrace in his arms. For the first time in years, Tommy has inniciated a hug. It was the best day of Ghostburs life and the memory will forever stay in his mind. It was a happy memory, so of course it would stay but unlike other happy memories, that one would stay in the important pile. 

As Ghostbur floated further in the grounds of Logstedshire when a familiar figure waltzed their way in. Well more like stumbled as the figure' head was low and was practically dragging a pickaxe behind them. It was Tommy, he wore his usual attire however, Ghostbur had gotten his shirt and pants fixed by the local village and even found his missing shoe. Plus, Tommy was currently wearing Wilburs old cloak Ghostbur had given him after one particular rainy and cold day so he wouldn't get sick.

Tommy had stared longingly at the material as it was wrapped around his shoulders. He gave Ghostbur a smile of gratitude as he pulled the coat on, soaking in the nostalgia and warmth it gave him. Ghostbur shifted that to the important pile of his memories, seeing his brother smile like that with a happy gleam made him feel alive again. It was still a mess with a few torn but Ghostbur had gotten it fixed and clean. Still, the remnants of blood spilled and soaking into the fabric were still visible, if barely. 

Tommy didn't seem to mind, he just described it as "Being cool". Ghostbur smiled at that, even if Tommy's eyes betrayed that statement with how they darkened. But that only lasted a moment before he became his normal self. 

Now though, Tommy looked downright exhausted. That would make sense, he had been mining constantly for several days now but this has been the most exhausted looking he had been. Ghostbur placed down the basket of carrots to watch his younger brother slowly approach him. Tommy had his head down the entire time so he didn't even notice his ghostly brother till he bumped his head into his chest, stopping him from moving. 

Tommy didn't move away however. He stayed in that position, probably too exhausted and leaned into his brothers form in front of him. Ghostbur chuckled, a warm smile graced his features as he watched his brother being adorable. "Tired Tommy?". He asked after a few moments of silence. Tommy only groaned in response but didn't move, only dropping the pickaxe as it thumped to the ground. 

"Okay okay, let's get you to bed, you've been working yourself to hard lately". Ghostbur grabbed Tommy's shoulders gently, guiding him to Tnret and placing him down on his bed. Tommy gave no complaint on being man handled and let himself be guided by his brother. "Don't lay down yet, you still need to eat". Ghostbur pulled out a muffin he was able to get as a treat from a very nice old lady in the village. He had saved it for Tommy in case he got hungry and this was the best time to give it to him. 

Tommy looked at the muffin with tired eyes, before reaching up to grab it gently in his hands. It still felt warm to the touch which soaked into his sore fingers. "Make sure you ear it all before resting, I'll see if I can make something later when you wake up". Tommy gave no reply, eating the muffin slowly instead. Tommy started responding less and less over time and Ghostbur had gotten used to it. He used to ask if Tommy was okay over and over to him whenever he was quiet but Tommy gave no response or would just shrug or nod. 

It was strange and a little bit unnerving for Ghostbur but he'd respect Tommy's wishes and his privacy. As long as Tommy was happy, Ghostbur would be happy. He'd do anything for his younger brother. 

When Tommy finished his muffin, Ghostbur then ordered Tommy to have some rest. "You've exhausted yourself so make sure you have some sleep okay?". Tommy glared his eyes away, ready to argue but softened them instead. Nodding in response to it, he started removing his shoes to get more comfortable. "Good, I got some yummy carrots and carrot seeds nearby at the village so I'll start with the farm, have a good rest Tommy". 

Ghostbur made his way out of the tent, floating towards an area he had chosen for the vegetable garden. "Okay, thanks Wilby". The world seemed to stop in that moment. Both Ghostbur and Tommy stopped immediately what they were doing. Eyes wide, Ghostbur turned to Tommy who was still in his own shock. 

"You called me Wilby, you called me Wilby again". Ghostbur voice got higher, seemingly beaming with happiness as he flew back to this brother. Tommy went completely red as rage and embarrassment started coming through. "What?! I did not, I didn't call you Wilby!!". Tommy shouted, slamming his hands against the bed. Ghostbur only smiled more at his brothers embarrassment as the words echoed in his mind. 

"Aw, Tommy, I missed you calling me Wilby, you used to do it all the time when we were kids". Ghostbur rushed in for a hug, wrapping his hands around him in a side hug. Tommy thrashed, his face still red as he yelled profanities. "I didn't fucking call you Wilby, shut up dickhead!!". Ghostbur didn't let go though, his voice cooed and purred to Tommy as he struggled. Soon enough, Tommy stopped his thrashing, turning to annoyingly glare at the wall as his brother continued to hold him. 

His own hands holding onto his arm that wrapped around his head. Ignoring the fact he was enjoying the embrace since he was pretty much pulled into it, his head now resting on his brothers chest. 

"So you remember, those times I called you by that nickname. Even that one time last year.... Before the war". Tommy spoke up after a few moments, sounding serious all of a sudden. Ghostbur didn't remove himself however, or open his eyes, he was too relaxed in the hug and had his head resting on top of Tommy's head. 

"Of course I remember Tommy, it's a happy memory which I'll remember forever, like I'll remember this memory forever". He nuzzled his head deeper in his brothers hair and Tommy didn't seem to mind. He didn't respond at all, just seemed lost in his thoughts as he thought about what Ghostbur said. 

"You're still a dickhead". Tommy spoke after a moment. Ghostbur chuckled, knowing the true meaning of those words. "I love you too Toms". The nickname was well known in Tommy's mind and his face deepened in red but he continued to stay quiet in the embrace. It wasn't long after Ghostbur heard the light snores of his brother, who suddenly fell asleep in Ghostburs arms once again. Ghostbur looked down and smiled to his brother. 

Hugging him closer, he leaned against the foot of the bed, Tommy laying on top of him as he did weeks prior. Ghostbur would never get sick of these, even if they did this a hundred times, he'll be happy to hug his brother close as he slept. It's the least be could do to make Tommy happy. It's the strongest feeling in his chest. His brothers happiness guides him towards making things right. 

Even if he can't remember the Wilbur Tommy knew that well. Only a fragment of his memories laced within his mind. He felt as though Ghostbur worked so hard for his brothers happiness, because Wilbur wanted to make up for his mistakes. One of which pertained to his brother. It unnerved Ghostbur that Wilbur wanted to make up for mistakes he'd made in his past but he himself smiled knowing he was doing it. He was making Tommy happy, that he was amending and hopefully giving Tommy the healing he deserved from his past self. 

The next morning, Tommy woke up, finding himself embraced again by his brother in his tent. He hoped this wouldn't become a regular thing but another side of him wished it would last forever.


End file.
